


Down Along the Creek

by BingeMac



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Backstory, But I'll probably write more, Future chapters will have more characters, M/M, Posting as complete, Slightly altered time frames, Some spoilers for Crimes of Grindelwald, Sort of connected to Draco Sirius Black, but can be read on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingeMac/pseuds/BingeMac
Summary: Albus meets Gellert.  Gellert meets Albus.  It'll end in tragedy, but they don't know that yet.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 18





	Down Along the Creek

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- I'm in the middle of writing like a dozen things when I should be studying for my mortgage license exam. There's a "Truth or Dare" I need to get done. And a sequel to one my one shots. And another QLFC practice round submission that I've been having trouble writing. And of course I'm always writing a little more DSB. But no, Rachyl, let's post a 12,000 word part one to an Albus/Gellert epic romance. I have all the time in the world! (sarcasm)
> 
> Couple things before you start in case you want some unnecessary backstory on the origin of this fan fiction.
> 
> If this looks familiar that's because a very long time ago I posted some of this as flashbacks for my epic Draco Sirius Black. They are no longer there, because… well some people made a valid criticism. Basically, they had a point: This story didn't belong amidst the rest of Draco Sirius Black. It didn't fit. So I deleted those chapters, rewrote some things, added content, and am now posting this first part as a separate fic that has nothing to do with DSB. (However, you can look at this story as a part of DSB if you want. I started writing it as such and it will probably end with an epilogue that connects to DSB in some way.)
> 
> There are a few bits of background you should know before you start Down Along the Creek. I've tweaked a few minor details to better fit my narrative. For instance, I have Albus and Gellert both born in 1896 and not meeting until July of 1915. Aberforth was born in 1897 and Ariana in 1901. I did see Crimes of Grindelwald and refuse to incorporate many of the events that occurred in that shitstorm, but I do incorporate some things so… spoilers for FB: CoG I guess, but not really. Please don't take it too hard if events in this story are not exactly canon. Clearly JK herself doesn't care about canon either, but I'll at least try to get most things right and not ruin perfectly amazing characters with nonsense shock and awe. (If you can't tell, I was not a big fan of the latest installment in the Harry Potter franchise. Well, not a fan of most of it at least. There were some cool concepts that I'm totally putting in this little chapter fic of mine.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story, whether you're a new reader of mine, or if you're looking for something to tide you over during DSB's hiatus. I had an immensely good time writing it, if it's any consolation for not spending the time writing DSB instead. Dumbledore is such an interesting character, and writing this really forced me to think and try to understand his motivations in JK Rowling's original series as well as the motivations of my own version of his character in DSB. He's quite a divisive character and so little is known about his love for Gellert Grindelwald. I hope I did both men justice. Let me know what you think if you get the opportunity.
> 
> The title comes from Bon Iver's- 715- CREEKS (or, more accurately, the cover my the Nor'easters).
> 
> Fancasts-  
> Albus Dumbledore- Daniel Sharman  
> Gellert Grindelwald- Toby Regbo  
> Aberforth Dumbledore- Nicholas Hoult  
> Ariana Dumbledore- Alexis Bledel  
> Bathilda Bagshot- Kate Winslet
> 
> Okay, onto the first part.
> 
> Words: 11,957

Chapter 1- Hello

“I still think this is a terrible idea, Albus.”

Albus Dumbledore stood in front of his mirror in the washroom trying to make his bloody tie cooperate, while his brother Aberforth leaned against the doorframe, scowling as Albus struggled to get the knot right. Realizing his charm-tying skills were a lost cause, Albus whipped the long piece of black cloth from around his neck and tossed it across the room in frustration. Albus had been the sole recipient of the Barnabas Finkley Prize for Exceptional Spell-Casting five years in a row, but he still could not master a proper windsor knot. It was bloody frustrating.

Albus gripped the porcelain countertop and took a deep breath. He then turned to his brother.

“Do you want Ariana to attend Hogwarts next year, or not?”

Aberforth’s scowl grew deeper. “Of course I want her to. But a party, Al? Really? I just don’t think that’s the best idea. Especially,” Aberforth added, rolling his eyes, “considering no one in Godric’s Hollow even knows Ariana exists.”

“I know,” Albus snapped. “But I think mother was wrong for hiding her away. She can’t get better if she’s cooped up in the house all the time, Abe.”

The two brothers glanced down the hall where their little sister was getting ready in her bedroom for her first pubic outing in years.

“What if she never gets better?”

Albus wasn’t sure he was meant to hear the question Aberforth had let slip from his lips, but he answered anyway. “We have to try.”

Abe’s eyes flashed to his older brother. The two stared at each other for a long moment, before Abe finally looked resigned and nodded his head once. “Fine,” he sighed, before his face contorted into a scowl once more. “Why has Bathilda decided to finally invite the Dumbledores to one of her soirees anyway?”

Albus chuckled as he returned his attention to his appearance in the mirror. Without the tie, his attire looked far too casual and he frowned at his reflection. “I don’t know.”

“Don’t you think it’s a little suspicious?”

“Suspicious?” Albus snorted. “Until recently the Dumbledores have been extremely anti-social. I believe she assumed her invitations would be rejected. I think the whole village is invited to this party, so it wouldn’t matter if we didn’t attend.

“I still don’t understand why you are attending.” At Albus’s shrug, Aberforth sighed in annoyance. Albus smoothed down his waistcoat and considered unbuttoning the top button of his collared tunic, but his hand paused halfway up to his neck, deciding against it. Surely that would only make it worse. “Oh for fuck’s sake, Al, come here!” Aberforth gathered up Albus’s castaway tie from the floor by his feet and wound it around his brother’s neck, expertly knotting it without magic. He gave it a self-satisfied pat once he finished.

Albus smiled at his younger brother before turning to the mirror and tucking the silk tie into his waistcoat, pulling it straight. “Was that a thank you for not making you come with us?” His blue eyes twinkled as he caught Aberforth’s gaze in the reflection of the washroom’s mirror.

“Yes.”

Al chuckled again. “Careful Abe. Before long you’ll become that reclusive old man everyone avoids at the grocer.”

“Perhaps that is what I am going for,” Aberforth quipped back. “Besides brother, you are not fairing much better than I.”

Albus’s mouth fell open in faux offense. “I have friends.”

Aberforth raised an eyebrow. “Who?”

Albus frowned. “Nicholas,” he finally answered.

“Flamel? He’s hundreds of years old. I don’t think he counts, Allie. Try again.”

“Elphias,” Albus was quick to follow up with.

Aberforth snorted. “Right, the bloke who left you to travel the world by himself and who’s postcards you keep hung up in your bedroom like a shrine? What a great friend.”

Albus huffed, pushed his brother out of the washroom, and closed the door in his face. “Find out if Ariana’s ready, will you,” he called through the door.

“Yes, brother dear,” Abe replied sarcastically, but Albus heard his footsteps fade as he presumedly headed over to Ariana’s room.

Albus stood, looking at himself in the mirror for a long time. He looked old. Albus could admit that much. Much older than nineteen years old, certainly. 

Kendra Dumbledore’s death two years ago had taken a toll on Albus. He had to put off his plans of traveling the world with his best mate to look after his two siblings. Aberforth still had a year of Hogwarts to finish at the time, and there was no way Albus was letting his younger brother drop out before his seventh year no matter how much Abe complained. 

And Ariana? 

Well, in a matter of moments, Albus’s whole world had been reduced to two people, and teaching Ariana to control her magic had become the utmost of priorities. 

He couldn’t let Ariana hurt anyone ever again, which was why Albus started taking classes once more. While Abe and Ariana knew about his dabble into further education, Albus hadn’t explained to them that he was attending these classes so that he might be considered for a position at Hogwarts soon. Ariana wouldn’t be able to attend the school on her own. It was for her own safety, but also for the safety of the other students that Ariana have someone there to protect her if things went wrong. But she had studied too hard these last few years not to take her OWLs with the rest of the children her age. So Albus would do everything in his power to help her succeed.

However… sometimes Albus wished he could still go off with Elphias Doge and walk the Great Wall of China, gaze up at Victoria Falls in wonder, eat lunch in the Colosseum. He wanted to learn magic and bask in all its power and strength. Albus was no fool. He knew he was a formidable wizard. At Hogwarts he was top of his class, head boy, and the brightest wizard to walk those halls in a long while. And while helping Ariana was important, he felt like there were far more significant things he could be doing with his time and power. But with each passing year it was getting harder and harder to think of his own goals and how he wanted to leave his mark on the wizarding world.

Ariana was his life now. He’d accepted that. Sort of.

***

Gellert Grindelwald was absolutely going to murder his Great-Aunt Bathilda in cold blood. Sure, she gave him room and board, access to all her research, and the freedom this summer to study these Deathly Hallows he was so obsessed with, but she also made it mandatory to attend her latest party. Therefore, she must die.

As Gellert found himself roped into another conversation with a vapid young woman who thought he’d actually want to hear about the latest advancements in housecleaning charms, Gellert felt his thoughts drift to Ignotus Peverell’s headstone in the local graveyard. He longed to be there right now. He’d already spent an enormous amount of time tracing the symbol etched into the stone under Peverell’s name since his arrival only a week ago. To be honest, Gellert was surprised he hadn’t already been labeled the weirdo who spent far too much time in the cemetery.

Gellert’s attention returned to the woman in front of him and he studied her face as she shyly smiled up at the blond man. It was obvious she was flirting with him, albeit terribly. And it was all for naught as she wasn’t really Gellert’s type. But if keeping up appearances like this kept the rumors about why he was truly in this village to a minimum, Gellert was happy to oblige. So perhaps Aunt Bathilda didn’t have to die, per se. His great-aunt wasn’t simply book-smart. She had a knack for the social game as well. Apparently that was a very Slytherin trait.

As Gellert vaguely wondered if he’d have been sorted into Slytherin like his great-aunt if he’d attended Hogwarts, his gaze fell on a young man and frail-looking girl who had just entered the party. The man was clutching the girl’s hand tightly as she nervously looked around the room. Suddenly the man pulled her aside and huddled down to talk to her. His face was beautifully animated during their whispered conversation and he poked the girl in her polka-dot dress covered stomach afterwards. She giggled, slapping his hand away half-heartedly, but still looked nervous. At this point, Gellert was certain they were siblings. After a moment of consideration, the brother returned his attention to the girl and waved his hand over his tie. Suddenly the once black silk was transfigured into the same polkadot fabric as the girl’s dress.

Gellert excused himself and made his way over to the two newcomers as if under the Imperius curse. It wasn’t just the amazing use of wandless magic Gellert had just witnessed that had his feet heading in their direction, but also the effect the act had on the two siblings. They were smiling at each other from ear to ear. And the man’s smile was breathtakingly beautiful.

Before he could stop himself, Gellert took the final step toward the two guests and greeted them both with a simple, “Hello.”

Merlin help him. 

Gellert was struck dumb when the full extent of that smile landed on him. It took a long time for Gellert to realize the wizard had righted himself and was staring at Gellert expectantly. The man ran a hand through his reddish-brown hair and Gellert couldn’t help but smile at the nervous tick. It eased his own nerves quite a bit.

“I’m sorry for interrupting,” Gellert apologized. “I just— well I saw you walk in and felt a sudden urge to actually be a decent host.”

“Host?”

“Gellert Grindelwald,” the blonde said, introducing himself and holding out a hand. “Apparently my great-aunt Bathilda has invited the entire town over to meet me. I wasn’t too happy about it… until now, that is.”

The man’s blush was adorable as he slipped his hand into Gellert’s. “Albus Dumbledore,” he said, introducing himself in kind.

All too soon the hand disentangled itself from Gellert’s but he could still feel the tingle of Albus’s skin on his own like a phantom limb. Gellert smiled. “Albus,” he said aloud, trying out the name for himself. It was a good name. Then his attention turned to the young girl who’s hand had returned to holding her brother’s. “And your name, ma chérie?”

The girl looked up at her brother who encouraged her with a tilt of his head and another bright smile.

“Je M’appelle Ariana.”

Gellert’s face lip up at the use of the French language. He’d spent the last two years with his mother in Nice after he graduated from Durmstrang. It was nice to hear the language again. “You speak French? How wonderful.”

Ariana broke out into a grin that almost rivaled her brother’s. She squirmed slightly at the compliment and tried to hide her face in Albus’s chest. Gellert caught the other man’s eye and gave him a wink. Albus’s face flushed again and he quickly glanced back down at his sister, smiling proudly at her.

Just then the band Bathilda hired for the party returned from their break and began playing a bouncy waltz. Gellert sighed as he noticed a few women seek him out and start heading his way. “I suppose I should return to the other guests,” Gellert murmured unenthusiastically. He may have just met Albus and Ariana mere moments ago, but they already seemed like much better company than anyone else present. He smiled at them both. “It was a pleasure to meet you, Albus.” He nodded toward the man and then toward his sister. “And you as well Ariana. Try not to waste that pretty dress by standing in the corner, will you? It was made for dancing.”

Ariana’s face lit up and she looked up at Albus hopefully. The hand not holding Ariana’s combed through thick auburn hair and Albus stared down at his sister sheepishly. “I’m not one for dancing, Ari.”

“Please,” Ariana pouted.

“If I may,” Gellert piped in, thinking on his feet. “I might have a solution. If you don’t mind that is, Albus, I have been told I’m an exceptional dancer.”

Ariana had stopped pleading only to return with a renewed vigor when she comprehended Gellert’s offer. Albus glanced down at his little sister nervously and then back up at Gellert. The blond tried to make himself look as harmless as possible. He was positive it wouldn’t work, because Gellert had a natural air of trickery about him, but to his surprise, Albus nodded his acceptance after a few seconds. Ariana whooped before staring up at Gellert expectantly.

“Well, then,” Gellert gallantly announced once his shock had subsided . “Shall we dance, my lady?”

“We shall,” Ariana replied, accepting Gellert’s offered hand.

Before Ariana could lead Gellert out onto the dance floor, clearly having overcome her earlier timidness, the blonde turned back to Albus one more time with what he hoped was a comforting expression on his face. Albus’s reciprocating grin held far more anxiety than he was probably going for.

“Albus,” Gellert said, still relishing in the way the name sounded as it rolled off his tongue. Albus blinked, blue eyes focusing on Gellert in a way that made the blond wizard’s heart pound in his chest. With Albus’s full attention on him, Gellert suddenly realized he didn’t have a follow up after uttering the man’s name, and what slipped from his mouth next was certainly unexpected. “Nice tie.”

Albus glanced down at his tie, his cheeks reddening once he remembered the change he’d made earlier. Gods he was adorable.

“It suits you,” Gellert admitted, before finally leading Ariana Dumbledore out onto the dance floor, feeling Albus’s eyes on his back the entire way.

***

Albus had never seen anyone quite as remarkable as Gellert Grindelwald. The moment Albus set eyes on the blond wizard, he was mesmerized. For the couple hours he and Ariana spent at Bathilda’s party, Gellert hardly left their side. Albus was certain Gellert’s constant presence would become an annoyance, but even when Gellert offered to walk them home, Albus had accepted as if it was the most natural option in the world. Albus felt like he’d known Gellert his whole life. 

He’d never been more confused.

Ariana skipped ahead as the three of them traversed the few blocks to the Dumbledore residence. Albus meant to watch her closely, but every few seconds his gaze would seek out the man walking beside him. They didn’t speak, but they were conversing anyway, using soft smiles and nervous glances in place of those pesky things called words. 

Albus found himself wishing their walk would never end, his heart aching at the mere thought. He was shaking when their house came into view and it was too warm a night to blame it on the whether.

His voice sounded funny after the long silence as he told Ariana to bid their host a good night and head up to tell Aberforth all about her outing. He hadn’t realized he had inadvertently organized a moment alone with Gellert until Ariana disappeared inside. Albus’s heart started racing.

“Well— uh… Good night,” Albus stuttered out, wanting to smack himself for his shoddy delivery. He looked down at his shoes, embarrassed.

“You know, I just moved here,” Gellert said, ignoring Albus’s bid of farewell and leaning down to catch the shorter man’s eye. 

Eventually Albus caved and faced Gellert, noticing, not for the first time that night, how one of his eyes was gray and the other brown. They intrigued the hell out of Albus. “Oh?”

“Yes. I could really use someone to show me around the village. Perhaps tomorrow?”

“I see,” Albus said, running a hand through his hair. He’d lost track of how many times he’d made that anxiety-fueled motion already that evening. It was becoming ridiculous at this point. He really needed to stop doing that. “Well, I think Ariana’s had enough excitement for a few weeks.”

Gellert laughed, his voice boisterously loud in the quiet night. “I hope you don’t take offense, but I was sort of hoping it would just be you, Albus.”

He really wanted to take offense, because his sister had actually been quite a delight this evening, but the way Gellert said his name made his heart race. “Oh,” Albus uttered stupidly.

Gellert chuckled again. “Was that a yes?” he asked hopefully.

Refusing to open his mouth so he couldn’t emit another idiotic noise, Albus simply nodded his head in answer.

“Great. Shall we say… noon, at my place?”

Albus nodded again.

“I’ll see you then. Good night, Albus.”

“Good night, Gellert.”

Gellert gave one last smile before spinning on his heel and heading back the way he’d come, whistling into the night air, his hands in the pockets of his trousers.

Why did this man make Albus so gods damn nervous?

Albus took a deep breath and promised to be less awkward come tomorrow. He then headed inside.

***

“You aren’t off to that cemetery again, are you?”

Gellert froze, his hand still on the brass doorknob. He sighed before turning to face his Aunt Bathilda. “Not this time, Auntie. I just thought I’d wait out front for my tour guide.”

“Tour guide?” Bathilda perched her dainty fists on her hips. “What are you talking about?”

“One of last night’s party-goers has offered to show me around Godric’s Hollow.”

Bathilda narrowed her eyes at her great-nephew. “And which party-goer would that be?”

“Albus Dumbledore.”

In the blink of an eye, Bathilda’s entire demeanor changed and she clapped her hands with glee. “Oh I just knew you boys would hit it off. I’ve been meaning to introduce you for some time. Oh yay. I’m so happy.”

Gellert raised a confused eyebrow. “Uh… yeah. He’s quite…” 

Sexy? Gorgeous? Downright baffling? All of the above? He couldn’t say any of that to his Aunt. She would definitely turn up her nose if she knew of Gellert’s true intentions for why he asked Albus to show him around that afternoon. Namely, to snog him senseless… that is, if the man allowed it.

“He’s quite… brilliant,” Gellert said, ultimately deciding on the adjective, as that too was true of the odd man he’d met last night.

“Oh he is. His paper on trans-species transfiguration was truly remarkable,” Bathilda gushed.

Gellert knew Albus was an expert in transfiguration within the first ten seconds of meeting him. Wandless transfiguration was indeed remarkable, even if it was just to change the fabric of his tie. But to hear Bathilda, a woman who had dedicated most of her life thus far to writing a 5,000 page textbook she planned on titling “A History of Magic”, praise a piece of writing most likely done by a student, Albus Dumbledore must be something pretty bloody special.

Gellert needed to know more about this man, immediately.

“Right, well, I’m off then.”

“Do have fun, Gellert,” Bathilda urged.

“I plan to.”

Gellert exited the house and took a seat on the stoop, pulling out his pipe and settling in for a nice smoke while he waited for Albus to arrive. He didn’t have to wait too long.

As Albus approached the house, Gellert intended to extend some sort of witty greeting, but what fell from his mouth instead was, “What is that?”

Albus halted mid-step and glanced down at the item clutched in his hand as if noticing it for the first time. “Uh… Lunch?”

Gellert chuckled around the pipe in his mouth. “You made lunch?”

“Merlin, no! I don’t want us to die. I bought lunch, and then merely placed it in this basket to make it look like I made it.”

Gellert rose to his feet and hopped down the porch steps. He sidled up to Albus, smiling as he extinguished his pipe and returned it to the pocket of his waistcoat. “Are you taking me on a picnic, Albus?”

“That was my plan,” Albus answered right away, returning Gellert’s smile and managing to make it a million times brighter than the sun that beat down on them that July summer day. 

It slightly overwhelmed Gellert. Not just the smile, either, but the casual confidence Albus suddenly exuded, as well. Once again Albus Dumbledore had proven to be sexy, gorgeous, and downright baffling. Gellert wouldn’t have it any other way.

“I was unaware there was a park in this village,” Gellert admitted.

“There isn’t,” Albus stated, chuckling lightly. “Godric’s Hollow has a church, a post office, a pub, and a grocer. That’s about it. So, I’m certain you’ve already seen all this town has to offer.”

“So are we dining in the graveyard behind the church then?”

Albus frowned. “That sounds positively morbid, Gellert. No.”

Gellert stepped closer, drawn to this man in front of him unlike anyone he’d ever met before. Gellert was a curious man, a man who reveled in a bit of mystery. But he didn’t care for people very much. He preferred to surround himself in history and lore instead. But somehow Albus Dumbledore had become the exception and he’d only met the man less than a day ago.

“So where do you plan on taking me?”

Albus’s grin returned. “Are you up for a hike?”

Gellert stepped back and glanced down at his attire. He wore high-waisted gray seersucker trousers and matching waistcoat over a black oxford shirt. His shoes were dragon hide derbies. All in all, he definitely wasn’t dressed for hiking.

The blond glanced back up to meet wide guileless blue eyes. “Absolutely,” he answered. Albus’s eyes almost seemed to twinkle.

***

“Where are you taking me?”

Albus smiled wryly as he walked ahead, cutting a trail through the wooded pasture just outside the town of Godric’s Hollow. Gellert had asked this questing a number of times now, and Albus refused to answer him for some reason.

“It’s not far now,” Albus finally said noticing that the path ahead was became more and more familiar.

“My feet hurt,” sounded Gellert’s voice from behind him. Although the man sounded annoyed, Albus somehow knew he was exaggerating his irritation. It was strange how he could tell so easily. “You can just apparate me the rest of the way, you know?”

Albus rolled his eyes and twisted around to face his hiking companion. “Here.” He casually flicked his wand at Gellert’s feet before turning back around and continuing his way toward his destination.

“Did you just…“

Albus froze mid-step, realizing what he’d just done with sudden apprehension and embarrassment. He slowly turned on his heal, careful to keep his hands wandless as he stuttered out an apology. “I— I’m so sorry. It’s a habit of mine, really. I shouldn’t have done that without your permission—”

“You shouldn’t have been able to do that at all…” the blonde murmured, his voice slightly tinged with awe.

“I— I can change them back,” Albus suggested quickly, trying to regain his footing, unsure where he currently stood with Gellert Grindelwald.

Gellert laughed, and Albus allowed a small grin to settle on his lips as he dared to hope. “Those shoes cost me twenty galleons. They were made of dragon hide—“

“You spent twenty galleons on a pair of shoes?!” Albus interjected. He suddenly forgot his earlier hesitation, too perplexed by the outrageous amount of money the blond spent on an item of clothing.

“They were dragon hide,” Gellert repeated, smiling, if it was even possible, even more widely. “They say very few can transfigure dragon hide. I’ve never seen anyone…”

Albus blinked, still puzzled by Gellert’s extravagant purchase and unsure how to proceed. “So… do you want me to change them back?”

“Are you joking?!” Gellert laughed again, striding up to Albus and clapping him on the shoulder. “Dragon hide boots cost a small fortune. I think I’ll keep them this way forever.”

“Oh.” Albus blinked again. “Okay—“

“You’re a genius,” Gellert stated matter-of-factly.

“I—“ Albus turned away to hide the redness in his cheeks. It was one thing to hear a professor praise his intelligence, but quite another for it to come from someone around his own age. “Well— You know, uh— Just come on, we’re almost there.”

“Almost where?” Gellert asked, striding beside Albus with a bouncy swing in his step. “We’re miles outside town. Are you taking me to the middle of nowhere so you can murder me and bury the evidence?”

“You truly are a morbid individual Gellert,” Albus stated, chuckling lightly. “And if you think logically, that is obviously not my plan. If I wanted to kill you, I would have taken you up on your suggestion to visit the graveyard. I’m certain there would be a convenient hole available.”

Gellert laughed, long and boisterous. “You’re funny. I bet very few people know that about you.”

“That’s the third thing you’ve said about me as if it were fact, Gellert.”

“You’re counting?”

“It’s just unusual is all,” Albus admitted, shrugging. “Most people don’t have the audacity to tell someone else who they are.”

“I don’t mind being called audacious.” Albus glanced at Gellert out of corner of his eye to see the man smirking at the trail ahead. “You can always correct me if my assumptions about you are unfounded.” 

They continued up the hill for a bit as Albus pondered this statement. Once they crested the rise, Gellert seemed to catch his breath enough to break the silence. 

“I don’t really like asking questions about someone is all,” Gellert explained. “It’s a very annoying habit every member of my family has, you see. Nosy buggers, the lot of them. I can handle being a bit brazen. It puts most people off, and then I know those people aren’t worth my time. But being an intrusive busybody only leads to pointless smalltalk and oh how I loathe the idleness of chitchat. My Aunt’s gathering last night was truly one of my worst nightmares— At least, it was, until you arrived.”

“And how did you know from one look that I wouldn’t start spouting off about the weather?” Albus was genuinely curious. He was an average looking guy who attended a party thrown by a neighbor. How could one possibly know that he wasn’t some horrible bore like the rest of them?

Gellert pointed his wand at a group of rocks as they continued their walk, levitating them and stacking them one on top of the other. Only when there was a tower of seven, did Gellert answer Albus’s question. “Some people smile from the outside, either like they wear a mask to hide their true selves away from the rest of the world or perhaps who they are is extremely shallow, like a bird bath. But your smile comes from the inside, Albus.”

“And what does it mean to smile from the inside?” Albus asked, cocking his head in Gellert’s direction as they rounded a tree.

Gellert shrugged. “I don’t know yet. The mystery of Albus Dumbledore has enticed me and I have made my steps to get to know him better. I just simply refuse to do so intrusively by peppering him with numerous questions. I think I’d rather figure him out along the way, take my time with it.”

Albus halted mid-step and turned to face the blonde who watched him with one raised eyebrow from where he stopped just a few feet away. “My father died in prison for killing two muggle children who beat my sister to within an inch of her life when she was little. Since then Ariana has trouble controlling her magic and accidentally killed my mother two years past. Now, I raise my siblings on my own in between classes so I can become a professor at Hogwarts.” Albus paused for a fraction of a second as he let this information sink in. “Do you still want to get to know me?”

One dark eye and one light. They were difficult to tear your gaze away from.

Gellert pursed his lips. “I heard Hogwarts sorted their houses by certain attributes. Seems an odd way to group children if you ask me. But I’m sure it helped having likeminded housemates around you through such a difficult part of your life. Perhaps other schools should consider it.”

“Beauxbatons doesn’t sort that way,” Albus asked, feeling suddenly weightless.

“I wouldn’t know. I attended Durmstrang and they most certainly don’t. In fact, they don’t have houses at all. Very dull, but with so many children, I suppose I could understand why they hadn’t bothered.”

“Right,” Albus said, blinking rapidly to bring himself out of the fog of confusion he was in. He twisted back toward the trail and continued his trek. After a few seconds of silence, Albus had to ask, “So… are we just ignoring my earlier secret-sharing?”

“Were they secrets? I wasn’t aware of this. Well, I think I shall thank you for telling me such confidences, then.” Albus chuckled despite himself. The way Gellert spoke was unusual and oddly calming, as if the man always knew the right thing to say in any situation. “Although,” Gellert continued, drawing out the word as he jogged up to Albus so they were side-by-side again, his shoulder bumping Albus’s as they walked. “It seems strange to trust a man you hardly know, Albus. I have to wonder what you see in me to open up as you have.”

Albus considered these words for a few moments, before shrugging, hardly coming up with an answer to what perhaps wasn’t even a question. “Maybe I do enjoy the fact that you don’t ask questions, Gellert.”

“Well,” the blonde chuckled out wryly. “I do have one question that I have asked a number of times now, one you will not answer. Where are you leading me?”

“We’re here.”

Albus stepped around the blackberry bush to reveal a small stream, across which stood a large oak tree, probably hundreds of years old, it’s gnarled roots crossing over the grassy knoll of the river bank like petrified snakes.

“Come on.” Albus unlaced his boots, depositing them at the water’s edge along with the basket. He rolled up the cuffs of his britches and waded out into the water, turning around halfway to see if Gellert was following.

Gellert rolled his eyes after a beat and began to follow Albus’s earlier instructions, kicking off his newly transfigured dragon hide boots and setting them beside Albus’s. He took an unhesitant step into the stream and immediately recoiled.

“Merlin’s left tit, Albus! This water is like ice!”

“I believe you said you attended Durmstrang…”

“Yes, but I didn’t take a dip in the frozen lakes. We tended to spend our time inside where fires burned all hours of the day.” Gellert shifted his feet a bit in the cool water presumably to get them used to the cold. A futile effort. “And to be fair, Albus, it is the height of Summer. I’m sure you can understand my surprise at the frigidness of this little river. It seems far too shallow for it, besides.”

“It happens to be this cold because we aren’t technically supposed to be in it,” Albus explained, his feet going numb from the waters below.

“What?”

Albus grinned. “It’s a fairy pool.”

Gellert blinked, taking in his surroundings again with renewed interest. “Where are the fairies,” he asked, raising his head to face Albus once more.

Albus shrugged. “I… don’t know actually. I stumbled upon this place about a year past. You see, Godric’s Hollow has so little to offer and I needed to find someplace to study my magic without risk of being caught by muggles. This place is perfect. It feels like Hogwarts a little. Like a haven. Anyway, from my studies I knew it was a fairy pool, but I’ve never spotted a fairy here. Nevertheless, it has quickly become my favorite thing about this bloody town. I come here quite often. So… what do you think?”

“Of?”

“This.” Albus gestured to the fairy pool he stood in and the old oak tree that centered in the scenery behind him like an oil painting in one of the portraits that lined the halls up to Gryffindor tower. 

He was suddenly self-conscious of his earlier expounding of its beauty, nervous that it might have been a mistake to bring Gellert here. The blonde was right earlier when he mentioned how odd it was for Albus to trust a man he hardly knew. For some reason, he had trusted Gellert Grindelwald enough to bring him somewhere he hadn’t shown anyone before, not even Aberforth or Ariana. There was just something about Gellert Grindelwald.

“I think—” Gellert spun 360 degrees in the icy waters, taking in his surroundings once more only to return his attention completely to Albus. He smiled and Albus smiled timidly back. “I think this fairy pool would be nothing special if you weren’t standing in it.”

*** 

Gellert rested his head against his fingertips as he stared down at the book on the Peverell family lineage in his lap. He was currently curled up in a chair in his bedroom with Albus seated across from him. He too had his head in a book, one on Transfiguration.

Gellert glanced up from his book, one he’d read a hundred times before anyway, and watched Albus for a moment. “You are the strangest man I have ever met.”

Albus looked up in surprise. “What?”

Gellert grinned. “I invite you up to revise for exams after our picnic this afternoon, which was basically a date by the way. You accepted, which is great, but when we got here, you actually pulled out a book from that basket of yours and started reading it.” The blonde shook his head with amusement. “You are perplexing.”

Albus snapped his book shut and huffed. “I’m perplexing? You are the most confusing person alive.”

Copying Albus, Gellert closed his book with a dull thud and raised a mocking eyebrow. “Am I though? Because I feel I’ve been pretty upfront with my intentions here, with my numerous compliments and flirty teasing. Are you sure I’m confusing. Or are you just confused?”

Albus furrowed his brows. “Is there a difference?”

“Yes,” Gellert answered matter-of-factly. “There really is.”

Gellert let the silence in the room linger, enjoying the staring contest the two men were currently having immensely.

Albus seemed to being mulling over something in his head, biting his lip as he pondered Gellert’s question. “You are… distracting.”

Gellert smiled. “Am I?”

“Yes. I’m pretty certain I’ve been reading the same sentence over and over again for the last half hour and if you asked, I wouldn’t be able to tell you what it said.”

Gellert’s smile turned almost ferrel as he slinkily rose from his seat. “Well… I like being distracting.” The blonde glided over to Albus’s seat and slipped a hand under the fabric of the man’s vest, pulling at it slightly until Albus got the hint and stood up so that they were face to face. “Are you still confused?”

Gellert could feel Albus’s chest rise and fall under his hand that still lingered between the man’s vest and shirt.

“My feelings for you are very confusing, yes.”

Gellert ran the thumb of his free hand along the stubbled jawline of one Albus Dumbledore. This close, Gellert could see flecks of gold in the younger wizards eyes which almost seemed to twinkle in the fading light of dusk.

“I think you should tell me what you want, Albus.” Gellert leaned in close, wanting so badly to kiss those lips, but not following through all the way. He remained centimeters away from Albus, his breath ghosting over the man’s lips. “Tell me you want this.”

Those five words sounded more broken than Gellert had wanted. His desire for Albus, a man he’d known for only one whole day, was overwhelming. And for that reason alone, Gellert almost called it all off. He almost stepped away, let the tension fade into the background, let Albus leave.

But then Albus leaned forward and caught Gellert’s lips with his own, his hands coming up to curl around Gellert’s biceps, to pull him in closer or push him away, Gellert didn’t know. But all thought of turning back disappeared in an instant. Nothing else mattered in the world accept this singular moment where Gellert Grindelwald’s lips touched Albus Dumbledore’s.

It was a strange thing to feel outside your own body, for Gellert didn’t feel his legs move or the tension in Albus’s body lessen. But the next thing he knew, Gellert had Albus’s legs pushed agains the lip of his mattress and the auburn-haired man had sat down instinctively, as if it was the most natural option. Gellert leaned down to follow Albus’s mouth, his knees coming to rest on either side of Albus’s hips. He was practically sitting in the man’s lap now.

Albus jerked back suddenly. “I’ve never—“

“I know,” Gellert interrupted, laying another quick kiss on Albus’s lips. “We can take this slow.”

Albus stared up at Gellert, his eyes so blue Gellert was certain he would drown in them. A determined twinkle was all Gellert could comprehend before he was flipped onto his back with Albus on top of him.

“I don’t want to go slow.”

***

Albus understood Elphias Doge so much better now. 

He understood wanting to kiss, hold hands, go on dates to Hogsmeade. He understood choosing to eat dinner with your significant other over your friends. He understood study sessions that didn’t end until two o’clock in the morning. He understood just wanting to be near someone and missing them after only a few hours apart. He finally understood.

And he really understood Elphias’s constant obsession with sex, because it was an incredible act.

He just didn’t understand why anyone would want to do any of that stuff with someone other than Gellert Grindelwald.

(And yes, Albus fully realized how much trouble he was in here. He was royally screwed.)

Lying under the large oak tree that once was the setting of their first date nearly a week ago, Albus leaned on an elbow and stared down at Gellert who napped in the warm afternoon sun. His long blonde hair was tied with an elastic and his chest was bare. Long legs stretched out on the blanket Albus had transfigured from Gellert’s shirt and Albus raked his eyes over the blonde’s lithe frame and back up to rest on Gellert’s gorgeous face. An eyelid winked open to reveal a dark iris.

“This can’t be fun for you,” Gellert mumbled sleepily.

“It’s quite fun actually. You have very interesting features, Gellert.”

Gellert grumbled his thanks and tilted his head toward Albus, nuzzling his face into Albus’s forearm, littering kisses that raised goose pimples on Albus’s flesh. “What kind of features do you find interesting? I figured its mostly my eyes and you can’t see those while I’m sleeping… unless, do I sleep with my eyes open?”

Albus chuckled, settling down so that his face was close to Gellert’s. “No you don’t sleep with your eyes open. And while I do agree that that gaze of yours is intriguing, I’m strangely fascinated by this mole right now.”

Albus poked at the mole on Gellert’s neck from where he lay and the blonde playfully smacked his hand away. “My moles are not for touching.”

“Noted.”

“What else?” Gellert inquired, a little more awake now.

Albus ran his hand along Gellert’s bare chest until the tips of his finger grazed the silver pendant the blonde wore. “Okay. I’ve been meaning to ask about this,” Albus said, picking up the pendant and leaning over to examine it more closely. “It looks familiar.”

Gellert heaved a deep breath and sat up, Albus hastening to join him. The blond’s fingers bumped Albus’s out of the way as he took ownership of the pendant, staring down at it himself now. Somehow Albus knew he was going to be told a story, so he curled up his legs to get more comfortable and waited patiently.

“It might look familiar from a story in The Tales of Beedle the Bard—”

“The Three Brothers!”

Gellert smiled. “You know it then. It had always been my father’s favorite growing up. He’d read it to me at least once a week and he’d always tell me afterwards how he would have used the deathly hallows so much better than the brothers did.”

“The deathly hallows?”

“That’s what they were called in our version of the story. Death gave each of the brothers one of the deathly hallows, the elder wand for the oldest,” —Gellert traced each symbol with his finger as he spoke— “a resurrection stone for the middle child, and the cloak off his back for the youngest.”

“So… you wear that symbol around your neck to remind you of your father?”

Gellert smirked, running his fingers along the metal, his thoughts lost in a time long ago. “He gave me this necklace on his deathbed. Told me to go find the hallows for him.” Gellert tilted his head in Albus’s direction, the smirk still on his face.

“Your father thought they were real?” Albus asked, his face inching nearer to Gellert’s until the two were so close that their breaths mingled together.

“I think they’re real.”

Albus blinked, having not really expected that particular truth to come out of Gellert’s mouth. “What makes you think so?” Albus whispered, genuinely curious.

Apparently it was the right thing to ask as suddenly Gellert’s lips were on his and a hand was pulling Albus closer until you couldn’t tell where one began and the other ended. Gellert stopped the kiss just as suddenly, an excited energy sparking around him, leaving Albus a little light-headed.

“Okay,” Gellert began, twisting around on the blanket so that the two of them were face to face, their knees bumping each others. “So there were these three brothers, the Peverells, and I think they invented the hallows. One of them, the youngest, is buried in Godric’s Hollow cemetery…”

Albus listened raptly as Gellert laid out all his research regarding the deathly hallows on the proverbial table. The young wizard couldn’t stop smiling at the older man’s enthusiasm. And by the end of the night, Albus was certain the elder wand, the resurrection stone, and the cloak of invisibility were real.

And he was also certain that he was in love with Gellert Grindelwald.

***

“…and just when we thought we had everything all straightened out, Gellert suddenly appeared in the middle of our circle, sending gobstones every which way… Oh and did I mention he was completely starkers?!”

Laughter echoed across the dewy grass of the late afternoon as Gellert rolled his eyes at his aunt’s choice of story. “I was three, Albus. I don’t even remember this happening.”

“And yet,” Albus said, grinning mischievously, “it wouldn’t surprise me all that much if this story took place yesterday.”

Gellert gawked in faux outrage, spinning his wand and sending Albus’s trilby hat flying away in a gust of wind. “How dare thee. I am a gentleman and a scholar, sir. I would never bare my flesh, not even to bathe.”

“How do you get clean, then,” Ariana asked, coming more and more out of her shell with each subsequent tale Bathilda told.

Gellert caught his aunt beaming with pride out of the corner of his eye. She clearly thought she was making significant progress this evening with the shy, young girl. Gellert had to wonder if Bathilda knew how the Dumbledore matriarch perished. It seemed unlikely with how relaxed she seemed now. Gellert envied his aunt’s ignorance sometimes, for while Gellert knew an important fact about Ariana Dumbledore, he didn’t really know the whole story. How exactly does someone so small and pitiful possess enough power to accidentally kill their own mother? This question had been plaguing Gellert for almost a month now.

“I am never clean,” Gellert explained, pointing a waggling finger at Ariana with a whimsical smirk on his lips. “I warn you to not get too close, as I smell horrid.”

Albus, having retrieved his hat, leaned over in his seat and grabbed Gellert’s arm, stooping down to take a whiff. Gellert and Albus had been making up excuses to touch each other all day. From the way Albus’s blue eyes twinkled up at Gellert from under his eyelashes, this excuse was working out well for both of them.

“Well,” Gellert asked, smirking down at his wizard.

“Like spoiled milk found in the rubbish bin.”

Gellert laughed. “How descriptive.”

Just then the wizard radio crackled and a female voice rang out across the small yard. “It is six o’clock on August 28th, 1915 and the Tutshill Tornadoes seeker has just announced her retirement. You will be missed very much Agatha Lestr— Oh my, the news of her replacement is already in. The newest member of the team will be Roderick Plumpton…”

Gellert tuned the rest of the broadcast out, not caring all that much about British quidditch leagues.

“Tch. Why are we always hearing about the Tornadoes,” Bathilda asked aloud. “Chudley is a stone’s throw south, but we never hear about them.”

“That is because the Cannons are terrible,” Albus muttered under his breath so only Gellert could hear. Gellert hid his snort behind his hand

“Didn’t you go to school with a Plumpton, Allie,” Ariana asked.

Albus raised an eyebrow. “I guess. I think he was even a Gryffindor. But he was much older than me, Ari, graduated my second year, I think… Are you looking through my yearbooks again?”

Ariana shrugged, hopping from her seat with a skip in her step and heading inside Bathilda’s house, calling over her shoulder that she needed another glass of pumpkin juice.

After Ari disappeared inside, Bathilda raised an inquiring eyebrow to Albus.

“She likes being a part of the world,” Albus explained after a beat. The way he squirmed slightly in his seat gave away to his uncomfortableness at the attention Bathilda was giving him. The female host’s voice cut out again as a brassy instrumental sounded over the radio. “You see, recognizing a name makes Ariana feel like she belongs… I guess.”

Bathilda sighed heavily, glancing behind her towards the glass doors that lead into her kitchen. Gellert could just make out a smiling young brunette girl pouring herself another glass of Bathilda’s homemade pumpkin juice in the shadow of the kitchen nook. 

“Poor child,” Gellert heard his aunt breathe out. 

He watched Albus stiffen beside him and put a hand on his knee under the table, squeezing it soothingly. Slowly Albus relaxed into the comforting gesture.

Suddenly Bathilda rose from her seat and Gellert quickly removed his hand in case she turned to notice. “I should really get started on supper. Your brother should be here soon, right Albus?”

Albus nodded even though Bathilda couldn’t see him.

“Great. Perhaps I can get Ariana to help with the ham,” Bathilda announced delightedly, already striding inside.

“I, uh— wait, no,” Albus stammered. He watched with wide eyes as his protestations were ignored.

Gellert put his hand back on Albus’s knee trying to get his attention. Finally blue eyes snapped up to meet Gellert’s determined gaze. “She’ll be fine.”

Albus gulped in a way Gellert knew meant he was trying to keep his panic at bay. “Which she do you mean? Ariana or Bathilda?”

Gellert paused for a second, pat Albus lightly on the thigh, and stood up. “Yes,” he answered. “Now I absolutely abhor this song, Albus. Dance with me.”

Albus blinked, coming down from his minor panic attack with sudden confusion. “Are you asking me to dance?”

Gellert shrugged. “It wasn’t really a question, but… sure.” The blonde held out his hand invitingly.

Albus baulked. He leaned back in his chair, arms folded, and completely refused to even acknowledge Gellert’s still outstretched hand. “I’m not much of a dancer Gelle—“

“So I’ve heard,” Gellert interrupted. “However, I don’t really believe you.”

Albus shook his head, his eyes focused on a patch of trees in the distance. Gellert knew the young wizard’s defiance was wavering though. “Even if— I mean, how exactly do two blokes dance together anyway? It’s ridiculous to even consider.”

Gellert smirked, grabbed Albus’s hand, and hauled him up to a standing position. Albus flailed and scoffed at being physically manhandled. Gellert waited patiently for Albus to bloody calm himself and then put one arm around the man’s waist and his free hand back in Albus’s. “Now put your hand on my shoulder, Albus Dumbledore. Any two people can dance as long as one leads and the other follows. Gender doesn’t matter all that much in actuality.”

Albus was breathing heavily, and Gellert was reminded of the moment right before their first kiss. This would have similar results, Gellert was certain of that. (Well, maybe not too similar. Gellert’s aunt and Albus’s sister were just inside the house… unfortunately.)

Albus’s nostrils flared in one last act of defiance before he clapped a hand on Gellert’s shoulder. “I would just like it noted that I think this is idiotic.”

Gellert grinned as he stepped to the left and Albus followed along with him. The two men continued their casual waltzing for a few more moments, the trumpet solo winding down in the background. “See, you are a natural at this, Albus. Perhaps you are not much for dancing, because you do not particularly like to lead.”

Albus growled in irritation, but continued to follow Gellert until the song finished. Once the last note of the French horn bellowed out at the couple, Gellert took a step back and bowed his head in thanks for the dance. When next he glanced up, Albus was watching him curiously.

“What is it,” Gellert asked, raising to his full height again.

“I— nothing.”

“No, come on,” Gellert urged, a little worried by this strange look Albus was giving him. “What is it?”

Albus lifted his hat and ran a hand through his hair. “It did feel more natural to follow. I don’t know how to feel about that.”

“Perhaps it is simply more natural to follow because of your choice of partner,” Gellert suggested.

Albus donned his hat once more and glanced up at Gellert from under the brim of his trilby. “Yes. I am uncertain how to feel about that as well.”

A silence, only interrupted by the string quartet emitting from the wizarding radio, filled the already heavy summer night air.

“Are we still talking about dancing, Albus?”

“I don’t—“

“Ahem.”

The two mens’ gazes broke away from their heated counterparts to focus on the intruding newcomer.

“Abe,” Albus greeted kindly. “How did your meeting with Gringotts go?”

Aberforth Dumbledore stepped down onto the patio, his hands in the pockets of what Gellert assumed were his best trousers. Tragic really. “It went,” Aberforth grumbled out.

Albus rolled his eyes. “Well, will the goblins spot you the funds for your pub or not?”

“Apparently I must be certain of my endeavors, whatever that means. They want me to come back after the new year and ask again, after my eighteenth birthday or something.”

Albus deflated. “Oh. I’m sorry Abbie.”

Aberforth shrugged, staring at his shoes as he kicked an invisible rock with the toe of his boot. There was a long silence and Gellert couldn’t really stand it much longer.

“I’m Gellert.”

Aberforth glanced up, his eyes, far too similar to Albus’s for Gellert’s liking, focusing on the blonde. “I figured,” Abe muttered. He held out a hand. “Aberforth.”

Gellert put his hand in Aberforth’s and they shook in awkward silence.

“Well,” Albus announced with a clap of his hands. “I smell ham. Does anyone else smell ham?”

“Bathilda has our sister cooking a ham inside,” Aberforth explained uselessly.

“Well that must be why I smell ham then,” Albus exclaimed. “I’m starving. We should check how long they’ll be.”

Gellert frustratedly watched his wizard head inside the house. All the blond really wanted to do was finish his and Albus’s interrupted conversation from earlier. Everyone else could stuff it, as the brits liked to say. Fuck.

Gellert ran a thumb along his brow, wiping the sweat from his forehead. When he next opened his eyes, he found himself face-to-face with one Aberforth Dumbledore. Gellert blinked in surprise. “Can I help you?”

The younger wizard blinked owlishly for a moment. “No.” And with that, he turned on his heel and followed after his older brother.

Gellert stared after him for a moment before pulling out his pipe. He sank heavily into his patio chair and started in on a much-needed smoke. 

Another brass instrumental started on the radio. Gellert practically broke the heinous device when he struck his wand in its direction.

***

It was extremely rare to continue one’s schooling after NEWTs. In fact some of Albus’s classmates didn’t even bother after their OWLs, choosing to lay about lazily during their last two years at Hogwarts as positions at their parents shops were simply made available to them after graduation. Of course, Albus knew of a certain few who did dabble in further education. Ravenclaw Annie Mclaine joined St Mungo’s healer training program mere hours after graduating at the top of her class. Ulysses Fay got his curse-breaking license and traveled to South America to be the magical bodyguard of a muggle archeologist expedition. And Kurtis Cameron took an internship position at the Ministry where he was later seen with a group of unspeakables only to disappear completely and never mentioned again.

So it wasn’t unheard of to continue learning by joining some kind of program after Hogwarts. But only the very, very few decided to actually venture into achieving a mastery in a subject, as Albus was doing with Transfiguration. 

In fact, it was deemed old-fashioned to consider oneself a scholar after the ruling of 1901. During the age in which muggles referred to as the “Victorian Era”, English wizard society was at the height of Pureblood supremacy. But in 1901, Eunice Moody had declared his love for a muggle in front of the whole of the Wizengamot, which at the time had consisted almost entirely of pureblood wizards. Eunice was a well-respected, highly intelligent individual, and despite protests from a few of the more outspoken pureblood families, like the Blacks and the Travers, the court ruled that marriage between muggles and wizards were officially legal in Great Britain. During the past decade, there was a surge of magical/nonmagical marriages and an uptick in half-blood childbirths. Very few considered the tediousness of mastering one’s best subject worth their time and effort any more. Only a Master in Potions was regularly sought after these days.

Still, there was one establishment that provided the best in secondary education still thriving in 1915: Stirling Argent University in Dublin, Ireland.

Albus sat in the school’s Celtic Library with a pile of books in front of him trying his hardest to pay attention to the task at hand. The young wizard had always been a quick learner and opted easily for the rushed masters program which consisted of four semesters and a final exam. That exam was rapidly approaching, but…

Well, only two of the textbooks in front of him had anything to do with transfiguration. And those had yet to be opened in the four hours he’d been at the Library.

Instead, the book currently in front of him was titled, “Myths and Legends that May not Simply be Children's Stories.” Open underneath this book, however, was something far more embarrassing and dangerous: “Blood Rites and Rituals of the Early to Mid 14th Century.”

Albus tapped his finger neurotically on the writing desk, daring to peak at the book hidden beneath what the young wizard was beginning to think was a poorly researched book on mythology written by a very sad man with far too much time on his hands. He read a few paragraphs about sacrifice and the Black Death before quickly covering the offensive text again. With a sigh, he leaned back in his seat and rubbed at his temples.

Stop this Albus, he told himself. Stop this nonsense. You have revision to be done, not this… this nonsense! Pick up that book on transfiguration. Pick it up. Pick it up! Albus groaned when he made no movement toward his “Advanced Transfiguration” textbook. Forget about these books on mythology. The deathly hallows aren’t even real. You are simply obsessing over nothing. And even if they were real, what would you be doing about it? Would you really just shirk all your responsibilities… Are you really going to ignore your schooling and— what? Traipse across the globe tracking down a stick and a rock and a piece of cloth? Really? Because I think not!

Albus nodded his head with distinct determination and made a move to shove those silly books out of the way to make room for what was more important, but his arm froze mid-push.

Was transfiguration really more important than this? Finding these artifacts would be astonishing! The deathly hallows would be the most monumental discovery in the last century, in fact! You saw how Gellert smiled when he talked about them. Imagine the look on his face when he held them in his hands! Imagine… imagine the look on your face when you held them in your hands.

And that book—

Albus folded “Myths and Legends that May not Simply be Children's Stories” shut so that “Blood Rites and Rituals of the Early to Mid 14th Century” was clearly visible. It had been destiny to discover that book wedged behind the book shelf he’d been leaning against earlier that afternoon.

Hadn’t it?

***

“When conjuring birds or snakes, one must be very careful to avoid complications such as…?”

“Decapitation and other missing limbs.”

“And?”

“And… animal hybrids.”

“The law that explains these phenomena is known as…?”

“The Principle of Artificianimate Quasi-Dominance.”

Gellert snapped the Advanced Transfiguration book shut and collapsed backwards onto the hard stone, staring up at the sky. “I think you can officially stop revising, Albus,” he told the hazy clouds above him.

Blue eyes surrounded by a head of long auburn hair blocked out the sun. “Gellert. I have to keep revising—“

“You really don’t,” Gellert interrupted, squinting up at Albus with a pointed look. “Now come lay down by me.”

Albus’s scowl was rare and beautiful. “You are laying on an ancient grave stone. No thank you.” The younger wizard snatched up the discarded textbook and started flipping through the pages.

Gellert heaved a deep sigh before rising back up to a seated position. “Ignotus and I are ol’ pals now. I don’t think he’d mind me using his headstone as a bench.”

“Ngh,” Albus acknowledged distractedly, his nose still buried in his copy of Advanced Transfiguration.

Gellert watched Albus for a while, enthralled with the way his eyes skimmed over the words he was reading like they were physical manifestations of magic themselves. The blond tapped out a little beat he’d heard somewhere before and his fingers would sometimes catch on the divot where the deathly hallows symbol was etched into the hard stone slab. His heart ached, knowing this was all to end soon.

Gellert felt his eyes slip shut as he tilted his head up to the warm sun beams that rained down on this cozy little scene between two lovers. The last vestiges of summer were slipping away minute by minute and Gellert suddenly wished for a time turner so he could return to the start of the season and live it all over again.

“Albus.”

The name sliced through the quiet, empty cemetery like a knife. Albus must have noticed it’s unusual cadence for he stopped his pacing and looked up with alarm, forgetting about his studies as if they meant absolutely nothing to him anymore.

Their gazes met, electric, unsure, frightened, heated. Albus swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing slightly.

“Gellert.”

The blond felt the next words fall from his lips, but didn’t hear them. He couldn’t hear them. “I’m leaving.”

They say that right after you strike a man with a killing curse, his face contorts into something so pitiful and heartbreaking it will haunt your nightmares for a lifetime. Gellert never wanted to see that image if it was anywhere near as awful as how Albus Dumbledore looked in that mere moment right before he composed himself.

“Where are you going?”

“India,” Gellert answered, tearing his gaze from Albus’s as he continued his explanation. “My research this summer has lead me to a location spell to find the Elder Wand. I need manticore venom for the ritual.”

Albus cleared his throat. “I see.”

Gellert felt like his ribs were collapsing in on him, squeezing his lungs and putting his heart under extreme duress. He couldn’t take this and even though he promised he wouldn’t ask, wouldn’t ever ask this of his dear professor-bound Albus, Gellert took a subtle breath and suggested as nonchalantly as he could, “Come with me.”

There was a long stilted silence as if Albus was immediately going to agree but stopped himself. Gellert held his breath.

“I—“ 

It the only noise Albus made for another agonizing minute and Gellert licked his lips and waited patiently. It was all that he could do, wait patiently. He had no words to break the silence, a rarity.

“I have exams,” Albus finally stated, though as excuses go, Gellert could tell that even Albus thought it was weak.

Gellert nodded, finding his voice enough to respond with, “I can wait to leave until after your exams. They are tomorrow.”

Albus turned away and Gellert saw the man clenching his fists so hard, he would leave fingernail indentations in his palm. “I must stay here, Gellert.”

Gellert scowled at Albus’s back. “You get your exam results in December. I am fairly certain Ariana can be without you for a few months,” Gellert gritted out.

Albus snorted. “You think so?”

Gellert shot to his feet in sudden anger at Albus’s sarcastic words. Despite the story Gellert had been told about the death of the Dumbledore matriarch, he had not once seen Ariana even perform a basic spell this whole summer! For all he was concerned, the girl was a squib. A darling young lady, but to think Ariana would destroy something or perish without her eldest brother around was insulting to Gellert’s intelligence. He was starting to think Albus was using his little sister as an excuse to remain in his safe little bubble of a world. Gellert would be damned if he wouldn’t try his damnedest to disrupt that bubble.

“Well surely one month then,” Gellert acquiesced, though his jaw remained securely clenched. “I don’t see her getting into much trouble in one month.”

“No.”

Gellert let out an affronted guffaw and the one word syllable of an answer. “A fortnight—“

“No, Gellert—”

“ONE FUCKING WEEK!”

Gellert bounded up to Albus and forcibly twisted him around so that they were face-to-face. “You don’t belong here!” Gellert yelled like a lunatic. He registered the pathetic look Albus was giving him but refused to let up, clinging to Albus’s shoulders as if that would make him hear his words better. “You belong out there, Albus! You belong to the world! And that world belongs to you! THAT WORLD BELONGS TO US!!!”

His final words echoed across the empty cemetery, bouncing off gravestones.

“Let go of me.”

Gellert scoffed as he lifted his hands off of Albus’s shoulders. He stared at the shorter man’s chest for a moment as he tried to compose himself, but when he next glanced up into clear blue eyes, he couldn’t keep the disdain out of his voice when he added a final, “I thought you were different.”

Gellert twisted on his heel and stalked away from the man he— and stalked away from Albus Dumbledore. May he rest in peace if he so wished. 

Gellert couldn’t help but think, as he made his way back to his Aunt’s house to pack up his things, that Godric’s Hollow was such a boring little town to die in.

***

His transfiguration exams were depressingly simple and barely provided an adequate distraction for his current woes.

Gellert has probably already left, Albus thought as he sliced into the cake Ariana baked for this celebratory occasion.

He must be in India by now, Albus considered, as the sweet icing turned bitter on his tongue.

I’ll probably never see him again—

“Allie?”

Albus shook himself from his reverie to meet the curious, squinty blue eyes of his brother.

“Hm?”

Aberforth forked another bite of cake into his mouth and with a mouth full, asked, “Did Gellert not bother coming?”

Albus eyes drifted over to where Ariana was just sitting mere moments ago, hoping for a good distraction to Aberforth’s question. She must have already gone upstairs to wash up before bed.

“He couldn’t make it,” Albus said, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Clearly it didn’t work.

“Oh, did the lovebirds have their first spat?”

Albus blanched and looked at his brother in shock. “What did you just say?”

Aberforth snorted and stuffed another forkful of cake in his mouth. “I was joking, Albus, calm down. That must have been one hell of a fight. You two have been inseparable for weeks and now he doesn’t even come to celebrate your graduation.”

“It’s not really a graduation—“

“Albus, come on,” Aberforth interrupted, giving up on what Albus finally realized was pretense. “What happened? I never really liked the bloke, but even I find his absence strange.”

Albus took a deep breath and stared down at his cake, mangled as it was since he decided to play with it rather than eat it. “He’s… leaving. And don’t say you didn’t like him. You barely knew him, Abe. Only met the handful of times,” Albus grumbled.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t know the gist of him though. Gellert… well there was something about him I found… irksome. But I suppose I don’t have to worry about him anymore,” Aberforth added with a sort of delighted tone.

“You’ve never liked any of my friends,” Albus spat, suddenly annoyed at Aberforth.

“Well they’re all a bunch of pricks, aren’t they?” Abe shook his head in exasperation. “And now this is another so-called friend who’s going to run off and see the world without you.”  
“He invited me to go with him!”

Aberforth blinked, clearly taken aback by Albus’s announcement. “What?”

“I told him, ‘No’,” Albus explained, his voice sounding pitiful even to his own ears.

“You were going to leave?”

Albus scoffed. “No, I just told you. I told Gellert I wasn’t going.”

“But you considered it…” Aberforth squinted at his older brother. “You are still considering it.”

Albus growled, pushing his plate away. “Aberforth—“

“Say it.”

“Yes,” Albus shouted, “I’m still considering it! But he’s probably already left by now—“

“You were just going to leave? You were going to leave Ariana?”

“She’s fine,” Albus stated, his words clipped and defiant.

Abe scoffed. “You think so?”

Albus closed his eyes as he heard his own sarcastic words from yesterday echoed back at him in the quiet kitchen.

“I’ll take her with me if she’s too much of a bother,” Albus snapped, having had enough, his eyes opening to glare daggers at Aberforth. Albus had never seen his brother’s face so pale before and he took a perverse sort of pleasure in making it that particular shade of white.

“Well…” Aberforth swallowed, his half-eaten cake seemingly forgotten during their unfortunate conversation. “It sounds to me like you’ve made up your mind, Albus.”

And maybe he had.

***

Gellert heard the knock and bounded down the stairs of his Great Aunt’s house to open the door.

Albus stood on the porch looking more than a little bewildered at who happened to open the door.

Gellert frowned. “If you have come to tell me your goodbyes, I would very much rather you di—“

“Quite the opposite actually,” Albus interrupted, holding up a small trunk in one hand and carrying what looked like a battered library book in the other.

Gellert took an unbidden step outside, a smile just on the edge of his lips.

Albus raised an eyebrow. “But you have to promise to not be such an arse about it.”

“How long do I have you for,” Gellert asked around his shit-eating grin.

“Until December… and maybe after that.”

Gellert thought he must look a maniac, his smile as wide as it was. “Albus—“

“There is something I want to do before we go, however,” Albus rushed out.

“Okay,” Gellert accepted, without hesitation. He was so happy right now, he would literally do anything.

“It’s a little… insane,” Albus admitted. Gellert raised an eyebrow as Albus lifted the old book in his hand with a minor bit of hesitation.

***

Under an old oak tree, near a fairy pond, in the middle of a forest, behind a very old wizarding village, two young men made a pact. 

As both men sliced their palms with the tips of their wands, Albus Dumbledore and Gellert Grindelwald had no idea the affect this blood ritual would have on the wizarding world. All they knew was what Albus had read in a book he discovered wedged behind a bookshelf in the Dublin Celtic Library. This book explained that by vowing to never turn their wands on the other, to never fight, in return, their oath would guarantee them power beyond what was natural. And in their pursuit for objects known mostly as mere myth and legend, these two men assumed they would need all the power they could get to achieve their dreams.

However, neither of them knew the other very well or how different their dreams really were. With their heads clouded by newfound romance, the two were foolhardy enough to believe that they knew the other person better than anyone could possibly know someone else.

The breadth of their idiocy could warrant some harsh criticisms, but it’s hard to judge these two for thinking the best of themselves and each other, even when knowing what happens next in their story. So I won’t cast blame on two young lovers for choosing each other over everyone else. 

I really won’t.

The brilliant young men clasped their severed hands together, so palm touched palm. Two drops, glowing. They fell together in a blinding light and mingled into one. A crystal vial formed around the now singular droplet of blood, encasing the oath forever.

Brilliant cobalt and starkly contrasting chocolate and silver met. Secret smiles were shared under the early evening sky.

They tried to make time stand still, but it was a force that never ceased. The clock ticked away, day turned into night. And only when the chilly autumn air seeped into their clothes did the two wizards turn to leave, their oath buried under their tree to be watched and guarded by invisible creatures under a pale moonlight.

Albus and Gellert said goodbye to Godric’s Hollow the following morning. 

Gellert left no one behind, not really. 

But Albus left everyone behind.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Well there you have it. The first chapter of Down Along the Creek is over. Again, I would like to reiterate that I really hope you enjoy this little side story. I feel like I’ve been bashing Dumbledore quite a bit so far in DSB (not that he doesn’t deserve it, but still). So I thought it was time to get some Dumbledore perspective all up in this business. I’ll write more in the future, I’m sure. But this is it for now. Hope you liked it.


End file.
